


12 Days of Turn-"Decorations"

by Chaitea14



Category: Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea14/pseuds/Chaitea14
Summary: "Today Adrienne did not venture out to visit with John in the morning, for no particular reason beyond the desire to stay warm and cozy in her bedroom here at the Cochran’s New Jersey estate. She had only moved from her bed to collect her darling boy from his resting place so that she might hold him close, propped up in the bed. The two of them made quite the sight, still dressed in none but her chemise and dressing robe, her sweet, rapidly growing boy, wrapped loosely in his blankets. They remind this way for some time, Adrienne delighting in each little coo and squeal that lit up across his face, until she finally rose from her bed, dressing her young John with a new sash to match the deep green color of the candy stripe silk gown she donned for the day.The house was not decorated, likely because of Gertrude Schyler Cochran’s old age, but Adrienne had discussed it with her some nights ago and today was the day. Today would be spent decorating the house. Adrienne had been given free rein over the house’s servants and fully intended to join them in their decorating as much as she did at Belvoir when she was young."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, john laurens/Originial female character, thaddeus kosciuszko/originial female character
Collections: 12 Days of Turn 2020





	12 Days of Turn-"Decorations"

Adrienne had to admit that the camp in Morristown was growing on her. She never in a million years would have guessed it, but Adrienne found that she did not mind the noise of the camp. She enjoyed the walk she took to visit John every morning walk through the officer’s tents that lined the inside of the camp. She would ride if she did not have young John with her, usually, on the days she deemed it simply too cold to his slight frame. These same days her husband would scold her for visiting, claiming that he required her in the best of health and that riding through the snow and cold was actively working against his wishes. He would then proceed to pull the chair from his desk to rest in front of the office fireplace, bidding her sit there till the rosiness in her cheeks was no longer caused by windburn and chill. Today, however, was different.

Today Adrienne did not venture out to visit with John in the morning, for no particular reason beyond the desire to stay warm and cozy in her bedroom here at the Cochran’s New Jersey estate. She had only moved from her bed to collect her darling boy from his resting place so that she might hold him close, propped up in the bed. The two of them made quite the sight, still dressed in none but her chemise and dressing robe, her sweet, rapidly growing boy, wrapped loosely in his blankets. They remind this way for some time, Adrienne delighting in each little coo and squeal that lit up across his face, until she finally rose from her bed, dressing her young John with a new sash to match the deep green color of the candy stripe silk gown she donned for the day.

The house was not decorated, likely because of Gertrude Schyler Cochran’s old age, but Adrienne had discussed it with her some nights ago and today was the day. Today would be spent decorating the house. Adrienne had been given free rein over the house’s servants and fully intended to join them in their decorating as much as she did at Belvoir when she was young. She stood before the parlor’s mantle, reaching up to fret with the greenery and holly upon it, but shrieked when two large hands landed on her waist, a tricorn hat being held in one of the hands.

Hot breath fanned out across the side of her face, “And what crime has this greenery committed that it might be subjected to your scrutiny this morn, my dear?”

Adrienne huffed, placing a hand comfortingly over the empty hand on her waist, “It refuses to look as charming as the rest.” She continued to fiddle with it, prompting John to steal a kiss to place upon her cheek. “John!” she admonished, “Not in the parlor! It is too public.”

“Because a man placing a kiss on the cheek of his wife is cause for scandal?”

“Because he does so in the home of another that has been so kind as to open it to them? Yes, indeed.”

John turned her ’round in his hands and defiantly placed a kiss upon her lips, maintaining his grip on her when she playfully attempted to push him away. “And where is my son?”

“Is that why you are here,” she deflected, teasing, “Just to see your son?”

“No,” he retreated, “I sorely missed my morning visit from the best wife on American shores and was worried something had happened.” John scoffed, dramatically looking around the room to add to his performance, “I see now that I was merely cast aside in favor of holly and pine.”

“Very important holly and pine,” Adrienne defended.

“You are dodging the question,” John accused, coming back around to his original inquiry, “Where is my poor son?”

“Our son,” Adrienne emphasized, “Is out with Miss Elizabeth Schuyler.”

John laughed cheekily, “I see he is already endearing himself to the ladies.”

This prompted a giggle from Adrienne, “Oh, you should see the charms he puts on for Mrs. Martha Jefferson. I would not be surprised if you were to receive an offer for their youngest.”

John snorted, pulling her close to rest her head against his chest for a moment before furrowing his brow in realization. “Is Miss Schuyler not out on a stroll with Alexander this morning?”

“She is,” Adrienne hummed.

“And our son is with them?” he asked, confused.

“Was that a poor decision?”

“It might have been,” John argued, “I cannot speak for Miss Schuyler’s own talents, but Alexander is absolutely miserable with children.”

“Well,” Adrienne began, “If what I have been hearing is true, I should imagine he will need to improve upon that greatly.”

John looked down at her, some light surprise etched into his face, “You really believe that she will choose our brash Colonel Hamilton over Thaddeus’ soft-spoken temperament?”

“I know that she has been spending far more time with Colonel Hamilton. As well as asking about his person, his history, and temperament.” Adrienne smiled softly up at her husband, “And I think that by this time next year, he may find himself in your shoes.”

She wanted to add that with Alexander preoccupying Miss Schuyler’s thoughts and time, she would not have any time to concern herself with Adrienne’s Thaddeus. Their relationship has been strained since the wedding, Thaddeus remaining close with John, enough so to be named John Henry Laurens’ godfather. But since the birth, he has been standoffish at best, no doubt to take it as a sign to step away from the seemingly happy family. 

Adrienne missed him, and finding out from Lafayette about his courtship with Elizabeth Schuyler tore her to pieces. She sat with the Marquis in his tent, allowing him to hold her in his arms, crouched down on the grass floor of his tent together as Adrienne cried in his arms. His quiet soothing and the comforting little nothings whispered into her ear were not something either of them would be remembering any time soon. Whenever Thaddeus did visit Belvoir, he would vocalize that he called upon John Henry, not her, bringing various gifts that Adrienne made a point to put on display, to give them use. If he would not talk with her, she would have to find other avenues to ensure he saw her appreciation.

She never told him she knew. Thaddeus was pushing her away, and if Lafayette did not tell Adrienne about Miss Schuyler, he likely would have never told her. Adrienne would not have been surprised if they had gotten married, being far too similar in temperament to one another to not work seamlessly. She would be wounded by the lack of invitation that would likely be extended to her, but she would survive, if just barely.

Adrienne was torn from her pathetic musings by a kiss placed delicately to the side of her neck. “We could take this upstairs.” John was whispering against her skin, the hot air against the sheer of the wrap across her shoulders. 

“No,” Adrienne flushed, pulling away from him, “Not here, my dear. If you wish such activities, you must visit me in Virginia.”

“You know I cannot do that, my love,” John whispered against her skin, pulling her back into his arms before the fireplace.

“You can,” Adrienne began, staring into the unlit logs, “But you will not.”

John sighed, “Come now, Addy, I thought we had passed this. I thought we were warming up to this possibility for our future.”

“You had done that years ago,” Adrienne replied briskly.

Another sigh escaped John’s lips, “And you would rather make it out that I and all of my closest friends are playing dress-up till tomorrow, or the day after, we will all give up and go home.”

“It is settled then,” she bristled, “I think you nonsensical, and you think me naive.”

“That is not what I meant,” he murmured.”

“Isn’t it?”

John released her, stepping away from the mantle to lean up against the arm of a chair. “Can we not do this,” he begged, his face worn from the previous arguments on this same topic.

“Of course,” Adrienne conceded, moving back to fiddle and fluff the greenery, “Why would we ever wish to talk about the biggest divide in our marriage.”

“Would you like me to leave?” John offered defeated

“Only if you wish to.”

“Do you wish me to?’ John asked, peering up at her as she turned slightly to see him over her shoulder. 

Adrienne huffed, allowing her arms to drop from fiddling with the greenery atop the mantle, approaching the arm of the chair her husband threw himself in and perching herself on top of it. He rubbed his thumb in circles over her wrist, and she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Eventually, they had shifted to the couch, John’s arm wrapped around Adrienne’s shoulder as she leaned against him. There was some chatter outside the house, the front door being visible from Adrienne’s spot on the couch. She noted the heavy blush across Miss Schuyler’s cheeks, the broad smile donned by Colonel Hamilton as his eyes glittered with joy. Her lips pulled subtly into a smirk. If this behavior continued, then Miss Schuyler should become Mrs. Hamilton in no time at all. And the quicker she took the redhead’s name, the sooner Thaddeus’ attentions would return to Adrienne. All would become right in the world once again when the lean arm around Adrienne’s shoulders could be replaced by the curving muscles of her dark-haired lover. All will become right when she is pressed with a kiss, not from soft lips that hold a sweet taste upon them, but with slightly chapped ones with the remnant taste of black tea and coffee in their crevices.


End file.
